Rapuh
by n4oK0
Summary: No Summary. YUNJAE. CHANGMIN. SIWON. GS. OS. Enjoy. Stage One : Regret.


**Title : ****Rapuh – ****Story One : Regret**

**Pairing : **Mother-Son!Minjae, Yunjae, Siwon

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God, Agnes Monica and her label company

**Inspired :** Rapuh by Agnes Monica

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Family, Romance, Genderswitch, OOC, and Angst.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Biasanya ini ada dibawah tapi nao taro sini supaya paling ga ada yg baca _

Tadinya nao mau HIATUS gegara someone yang dengan entengnya nge-bash nao. Tapi dipikir punya dipikir, nao ga mau terlalu ambil pusing ama 'telenovela' kayak gtu. So nao ga jadi hiatus #plak

Kalo ada yg bilang nao plin-plan ato ga konsekuen, ya suit yourself. Yang pasti suka2 nao dunk mau Hiatus apa ga… Jadi basically, nao terlalu cuek untuk mikirin yang namanya bash lama2… Apalagi nao terlalu sayang ama amazing readers nao.

Maka dari itu, ini ff terbaru nao. Kalo rada mengharu biru dikit n ga make sense, itu karena nao bikinnya pas lagi kesel. Terus ini memang seharusnya masuk ke TIS tapi berhubung ini akan ada beberapa part meski nyambung ceritanya, jadi nao masih masukin ke One Shot yang biasa.

Oh, masalah plagiat yang lagi marak (nao juga kena, semprul _), kesel boleh (sapa juga yg ga kesel kalo hasil karya yang dipikirin siang malam di jiplak orang), tapi jangan sampe marahnya merendahkan diri sendiri yak.

Nao udah dengan bodohnya menanggapi dengan protes ke ffn. Seharusnya nao biarin aja tuch plagiator mencoba meneruskan apa yang menjadi karya nao. Bisa apa ga tuch orang?! Toh yang namanya jiplak ga akan bisa sebagus or sealami yang aslinya kan?! Apalagi ini ff, yang secara hukum ga bisa dituntut (yg ada nao yg dituntut ama label company para cast yang ada disini, nao ga punya duit kalo dituntut T^T). Tapi itu opini nao sih… Nao terlalu 'baka' untuk mikirin yg kayak gtu…

Oke, itu aja… Mungkin setelah ini nao agar tersendat, tapi nao ga hiatus…

Moga suka, moga juga ga ngerasa nao nyebelin, n moga karya nao masih worth it untuk jadi peneman amazing readers.

Sankyu & peace all

^^n4oK0^^

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Bunyi _cardiograph_ adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar sangat jelas di ruangan besar nan putih itu. Mesin yang berfungsi untuk mengetahui detak jantung seseorang masih berdetak atau tidak itu juga merupakan ironi untukku. Jika mesin itu berfungsi dengan baik berarti orang yang terbaring tak berdaya tersebut masih hidup. Dia masih bernafas mesti matanya tertutup. Namun di satu sisi, aku ingin agar semua penderitaannya berakhir. Dalam hatiku ada keinginan agar mesin itu hanya mendengungkan satu nada yang _flat_.

Argh! Jung Changmin! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Apa kau mendoakan ibu kandungmu sendiri untuk mati?! Masih ada harapan Changmin. Masih ada harapan untuk umma hidup. Umma pasti hidup. Suatu hari, dia akan membuka matanya dan menatapku lagi dengan kedua matanya yang besar yang selalu memancarkan kasih sayangnya untukku.

Kasih sayang yang tak pernah aku balas selayaknya seorang anak.

Umma, aku mohon… bangunlah. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memohon maaf kepadamu. Berikan aku memohon pengampunan darimu. Berikan aku kesempatan memperbaiki semua kesalahanku.

"Changmin?" suara berat appaku membuatku tersentak. Bergegas aku menghapus airmata yang tiba-tiba saja keluar ketika aku menatap wajah umma yang semakin lama semakin pucat.

"Kau masih disini?" tanyanya datar. Aku tersenyum pilu mendengar pertanyaannya. Pertanyaannya itu seperti dia tidak ingin agar aku didekat umma meski aku pun sadar dia berhak bersikap seperti itu. Appaku memang berhak bersikap seperti itu karena disini akulah yang bersalah. Hanya saja, perih rasanya mengetahui bahwa appa sampai bersikap dingin seperti itu.

"Apa aku tidak boleh berada disini appa?" tanyaku balik tidak bermaskud menghakimi sikap appa. Pertanyaan itu kelur begitu saja dari mulutku. Appa sepertinya merasa tidak enak karena selanjutnya dia terlihat canggung.

"Bukan begitu Min, tapi…"

"Apa appa takut aku akan menyakiti umma lagi?"

"Changmin…" lirihnya perlahan. Aku masih memandangnya dengan senyum terpatri di wajahku. Senyum pilu yang selalu menghiasi wajahku setiap aku mencoba tegar menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang aku hadapi sekarang ini. Kenyataan pahit yang terjadi karena kebodohanku sendiri. Kami berdua terdiam sejak pertanyaanku terlontar kepada appa. Aku tahu pertanyaan itu sungguh tidak seharusnya aku layangkan kepada appa, tetapi aku ingin tahu apakah pria di depanku ini masih menyalahkan aku atas kejadian yang menimpa umma.

Kami berdua seperti patung dan terus membisu sampai appa menghela nafas panjang lalu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Changmin, kau tahu appa bertanya karena kau belum pulang sejak kemarin. Kau pasti lelah. Biar appa yang menjaga umma sekarang." Sahut appa kembali datar dan terkesan dingin. Sepertinya dia memang masih menyalahkan aku. Seharusnya aku tahu dan tanpa perlu orang pintar pun, aku mengerti bahwa hal itu wajar jika aku berada di posisinya sekarang.

Aku tahu dan aku mencoba agar terlihat tegar. Akan tetapi aku juga hanya remaja belasan tahun yang belum cukup kuat untuk menanggung ini semua. Aku tidak ingin menangis dan membuat appaku merasa kasihan padaku tapi airmataku selalu saja mengkhianatiku dan keluar dengan sendirinya. Tanpa aku sadari kata-kata yang selalu aku ucapkan sejak umma mengalami kejadian mengerikan itu terulang lagi.

"Aku minta maaf appa. Aku minta maaf. Ak…aku… Aku anak durhaka… Aku…"

"Sudahlah. Airmatamu takkan bisa mengembalikan waktu." Potong appa tegas lalu mengalihkan wajahnya dariku. Aku memandang appa yang menarik kursi tempatku duduk tadi, mendudukinya, lalu menggenggam tangan umma sambil membelai rambut umma, sesekali menyibak poni umma dan membelai wajah umma dengan lembut.

"Appa…" aku mencoba memanggilnya lagi, berharap dia mau melihat ke arahku dan kami bisa membicarakan permsalahan kami. Berharap aku bisa meminta maaf kepadanya. Berharap dia mau memaafkan aku. Namun harapan itu pupus ketika suara _bass_-nya sekali lagi menyela ucapanku dengan tegas.

"Pergilah. Kau butuh istirahat."

"Appa, aku masih mau berada dekat umma." Aku mencoba membujuk appa agar membiarkan aku tetap di samping umma namun sekali lagi aku harus menelan pil pahit penolakan dari appaku sendiri.

"Pergilah! Appa yang akan menjaga umma!" perintahnya tanpa bisa aku bantah. Aku hanya mampu melihat punggungnya yang sama sekali tidak berbalik hanya untuk sekedar menatapku dan berbicara empat mata denganku. Airmata yang sedari tadi ingin sekali aku kendalikan agar tidak mengalir, sekarang aku biarkan keluar dengan deras. Percuma saja aku berusaha kuat jika dari ke hari appa masih saja bersikap dingin kepadaku. Airmataku paling tidak bisa membawa sedikit beban hati ini meski terkadang aku berharap mereka membawa semuanya hingga aku tak perlu merasa terpuruk seperti sekarang.

"Kumohon pergilah Min... Appa… Appa sedang tidak ingin melihatmu sekarang." Lirih appa lebih pelan dari tadi. Aku menutup matanya dan meski berat, aku menuruti permintaan appa beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ruangan yang sudah menjadi kamar setia bagi aku, appa dan terlebih lagi bagi umma selama dua tahun ini.

Mungkin lebih baik aku menceritakan apa yang sudah menimpa umma sampai dia koma seperti sekarang. Mungkin lebih baik aku menceritakan bagaimana kejamnya aku sebagai seorang anak. Betapa tidak tahu dirinya aku, betapa tidak tahu berterima kasihnya aku atas kasih sayang dan segala perhatian yang telah diberikan oleh umma dan mengapa aku tidak menyalahkan appa yang selalu bersikap seakan aku seorang pembawa sial dalam kehidupannya. Kisah yang aku sendiri pun sebenarnya malu dan terlalu pedih untuk diceritakan. Tapi inilah kenyataan hidupku. Inilah yang membuatku akan selamanya merasa bersalah. Kebenaran atas kejadian yang menimpa umma.

**Flashback**

"Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong!" teriakku lantang memanggil orang yang seharusnya aku panggil umma. Umma. Cih! Mana mau aku memanggil perempuan penggoda itu sebagai umma. Perempuan yang sudah mengkhianati appa, mengkhianati appa dengan rekan kerja appa sendiri.

Aku melihat umma berpelukan mesra dengan seorang pria yang aku kenal sebagai rekan kerja appa selama ini. Orang itu juga sudah aku anggap seperti pamanku sendiri, tapi mengapa mereka tega berbuat keji seperti ini terhadap appa. Padahal appa sedang sakit keras.

Aku yakin mereka berdua merencanakan merampas semua harta kekayaan appa setelah dia tiada lalu setelah itu mereka akan meneruskan hubungan terlarang mereka. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka berdua, terutama wanita iblis seperti Kim Jaejoong itu.

"KIM JAEJOONG! Lama sekali sih?!" teriakku lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah bersikap sopan terhadap perempuan berbisa itu. Biar dia tidak betah dan pergi saja sekalian.

"Minnie… Sudah pulang sayang?" tanyanya dengan suara selembut mungkin. Cih! Munafik! Padahal dibalik semua kelembutannya itu tersimpan niat busuk menjatuhkan appa. Lihat saja Kim Jaejoong, akan aku buat dirimu menderita sebagaimana kau telah membuat appaku menderita.

"Dari tadi aku sudah pulang! Aku lapar! Siapkan makan siangku!" perintahku kepadanya selayaknya dia adalah pembantu rumah ini. Sekilas aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah sendu dan menahan tangis. Tapi aku tidak tertipu dengan wajah memelasnya itu. Dia pintar berakting.

"Eh… Ya sayang… Sebentar…" sahutnya terbata lalu beranjak meninggalkan aku dan pergi ke dapur. Sepeninggalan wanita itu, ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku pelan dan orang itu adalah appa.

"Changminie…"

"Appa? Kenapa appa keluar kamar? Keadaan appa masih lemah."

"Tidak apa-apa Minnie. Mana ummamu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi penuh cinta. Aku menatap appa iba karena dia bisa dengan mudahnya jatuh kepada pesona wanita itu.

"Jangan sebut dia ummaku, appa. Aku tidak punya umma seperti dia." Tukasku dengan nada sinis. Appa sepertinya terkejut dengan perkataanku lalu sedetik kemudian berteriak marah kepadaku.

"Shim Changmin! Jaga mulutmu! Dia itu ummamu!"

"Aku tidak sudi punya umma pengkhianat seperti dia appa!"

"Changmin… Kau salah sangka nak. Ummamu tidak seperti itu."

"Kenapa appa selalu membela umma?! Dia jelas-jelas berselingkuh dan appa tahu itu?! Kenapa appa tidak buang saja dia dan cari perempuan yang lebih pantas untuk jadi istri appa dan umma untukku?! Lebih baik aku punya ibu tiri yang baik ketimbang umma kandung tapi seperti wanita berbisa macam Kim Jaejoong."

"CHANGMIN!" teriak appa menggelegar di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Aku menatap appa dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Seumur hidupku, appa tidak pernah membentakku seperti tadi dan sekarang appa membentakku karena wanita itu.

Kami terdiam, mencoba mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi sampai mendadak appa batuk-batuk dengan keras.

"Uhuk…uhuk…"

"Appa!"

"Uhuk…uhuk… Hoek!"

"APPA!" pekikku kaget ketika appa memuntahakan sesuatu berwarna merah. Aku menatap takut dan cemas ke arah appa karena ditangannya ada gumpalan darah yang begtu banyak. Aku langsung berteriak sekuat yang aku bisa, meminta bantuan. Aku panik, panik sekali dank arena itu pulalah, aku sampai tidak sadar telah memanggil satu nama yang aku tidak mau sebut lagi.

"UMMAA! Umma, tolong umma! Appa! Appa bertahanlah…" aku terus mencoba memberi semangat kepada appa sekaligus meminta bantuan kepada wanita yang telah melahirkan aku. Kami bergegas membawa appa ke rumah sakit dan berharap appa bisa sembuh dan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja harapan kami belum bisa terwujud karena malam itu juga, appa dinyatakan meninggal dunia karena kanker paru-parunya sudah menyebar dan kondisi appa yang ternyata sudah sangat parah. Pengobatan appa selama ini tidak mampu membantunya untuk terus hidup. Dia meninggal tanpa sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadaku.

Aku menangis meratapi kepergian appa yang begitu cepat. Aku menangis karena appa meninggal dengan membawa luka di hatinya, dengan membawa kepedihan karena wanita dengan status ummaku itu. Ya, karena umma dan pria sialan itu yang telah mengkhianati appa. Aku membenci keduanya. Aku membenci mereka yang tampak sama sekali tidak bersalah karena telah membuat appa meninggal. Aku muak melihat sandiwara mereka yang berpura-pura sedih dan terpukul gara-gara kematian mendadak appa.

Terlebih lagi Kim Jaejoong, perempuan iblis itu. Airmata buaya. Aku benci kau. Aku membencimu Kim Jaejoong. Akan kuhancurkan hidupmu. Akan kupastikan kau hidup menderita, lebih menderita daripada appa.

**Sebulan Setelah Pemakaman**

"Kim Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong!" hariku dimulai lagi dengan teriakan memanggil nama sialan itu. Setelah aku berteriak beberapa kali, aku melihat sosoknya tergopoh-gopoh mendekatiku.

"Changmin? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu sayang?" tanyanya masih dengan sikap yang penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Padahal aku tahu benar akal bulusnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bilang?! Kau itu tolol atau memang sengaja lupa dengan apa yang tadi kau perbuat?" cibirku kepadanya. Sebenarnya yang dia perbuat tadi mungkin terlihat wajar karena dia orang tuaku namun aku tidak suka. Aku sudah muak melihat dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan berstatus menjadi Jung Jaejoong.

Ternyata benar dugaanku, setelah kepergian appa mereka langsung terbuka dengan hubungan mereka. Dasar manusia kejam. Beraninya mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan dalam waktu dua bulan lagi. Pintar mereka memainkan permainan mereka dengan melangsungkan pernikahan setelah 100 hari kepergian appa. Hal itu justru membuatku muak, muak, dan muak!

"Umma salah apa sayang?" tanyanya lagi sok polos, merasa dia tidak berdosa sama sekali.

"Cih. Umma? Umma kau bilang? Sejak kapan aku punya umma seperti kau?!"

"Minnie…"

"Sudahlah! Kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mengapa tadi kau datang ke sekolahku?! Sudah aku bilang jangan sekali-kali datang ke sekolah. Apalagi kau sampai datang dengan bajingan tidak tahu diri itu! Mengaku-aku sebagai appaku lagi. Appaku hanya satu!"

"Kalian tahu apa yang teman-temanku bilang saat tadi kalian datang?! Mereka bilang aku anak yang beruntung karena ummaku bisa langsung mendapatkan pengganti appaku. Mereka juga bilang lelaki biadab itu jauh lebih baik dari appa! Aku jadi bahan cemoohan mereka! Kalian membuat aku malu!

"Minnie… dengarkan umma dulu sayang…"

"Diam! Dasar perempuan tidak tahu diri! Dasar perempuan matre! Perempuan…"

Plak! Perkataan pedasku terpotong karena sebuah tamparan yang keras di pipi kiriku. Aku memegang pipiku yang terasa perih dan panas, namun rasa ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa di hatiku ketika mengingat betapa merananya appa karena kedua orang yang berdiri di depanku ini.

"Berani keluar satu hinaan lagi kepada ummamu, maka aku takkan segan-segan Jung Changmin!" gertak pria selingkuhan umma, si sok tahu Jung Yunho. Dan apa itu, memanggilku Jung Changmin. Memangnya aku anaknya apa? Jadi anak tirinya saja aku tak sudi apalagi harus memakai marganya. Aku berdecak remeh sembari mengusap sedikit darah di sudut bibirku karena tergores cincin yang dipakai oleh Yunho. Aku memandanginya seraya menantang pria brengsek itu untuk berbuat lebih jauh dari sekedar tamparan.

"Cih… Datang juga pria sok tahu. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku menghina kekasihmu? Asal kau tahu saja teman, dia itu murahan. Nanti saat kau tidak sekaya dan sesehat sekarang, dia pasti meninggalkanmu. Dan siapa yang kau panggil Jung Changmin?! Aku Shim Changmin dan selamanya akan seperti itu?!"

"Minnie…" sahut umma pelan dan terdengar terluka. Mungkin dia tidak mengira aku mampu mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Yang benar saja, aku sanggup. Bahkan terlalu sanggup jika mengingat kekejamannya terhadap appa. Mungkin dia juga shok karena dia terus terdiam dengan uraian airmata membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Namun lain soal dengan Yunho. Pria itu sangat marah mendengar kata-kataku dan langsung mengangkat tangannya lagi sambil berteriak.

"DIAM ANAK KURANG AJAR! Jangan lancang dengan ummamu sendiri!" bentak Yunho yang sudah siap untuk menamparku lagi, tapi keburu ditahan oleh umma. Aku yang sangat marah karena bentakannya berbalik berteriak.

"DIA BUKAN UMMAKU!" sesudahnya aku langsung berlari keluar tanpa memperdulikan pekikan umma yang terus memanggil namaku. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan semua masalah yang ada di rumah. Rumah itu bagaikan neraka bagiku.

Selama aku berlari menjauhi rumah itu aku terus bertanya kepada diriku sendiri. Kenapa umma mengkhianati appa? Kenapa dia tega melakukannya dengan seseorang yang dikenal oleh appa? Mengapa umma yang dulu kukenal begitu setia, penyayang, dan lemah lembut bisa berubah menjadi wanita kejam? Mengapa dan mengapa? Itu terus yang berputar di benakku.

Jika dia tidak melakukan itu, aku pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Aku pasti tidak akan melawannya. Aku pasti tidak akan membentaknya. Aku pasti akan terus menyayanginya sama seperti dulu. Aku pasti tidak akan merasakan kepedihan ini. Apa dia tak tahu hatiku rasanya seperti disayat oleh belati ketika aku harus memakinya seperti itu. Semua karena umma. Semua salahnya! Salahnya!

"CHANGMIN! AWAS!" teriakan lantang itu mau tidak mau membuatku berhenti berlari. Aku menoleh ke samping dan tak aku sangka aku sudah berada di tengah jalan.

Lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau sehingga setiap mobil melaju dengan cepat menuju ke arahku. Aku terpaku di tempatku. Kakiku tidak mampu menjalankan perintah otakku yang berkata 'pergi, lari'. Aku justru menatap balik kilatan lampu terang dari mobil yang mengarah kepadaku.

Aku menutup mataku, menyadari bahwa ini adalah akhir hidupku. Aku sempat berpikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku mati. Jika aku mati, pasti aku bisa bertemu dengan appa. Aku bisa melupakan kesedihan hati ini. Aku bisa melupakan kebencianku kepada umma karena jujur hatiku perih ketika aku memperlakukan orang yang telah bersusah payah melahirkanku itu seperti dia tak ada harganya.

Aku sudah pasrah ketika mobil itu akan menerjangku. Aku pasrah jika memang ini adalah ajalku. Hanya saja, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan tubuhku beradu dengan besi. Yang aku rasakan, tubuhku terlempar ke samping dan bertemu dengan aspal trotoar.

Decit ban mobil yang di rem mendadak dan bunyi tubuh lain yang bertabrakan dengan besi menjadi bunyi yang menyadarkanku bahwa ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan hidupku, menggantikan tempatku.

Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar, mencoba memahami apa yang telah terjadi. Mataku langsung menangkap tubuh seseorang yang telah menyelamatkanku terbaring berlumuran darah beberapa ratus meter dari tempat kejadian. Mataku terbelalak semakin lebar karena tubuh itu adalah tubuh,

"UMMA!"

**End Flashback**

Umma menyelamatkan aku hari itu. Jika bukan karena dia, mungkin aku yang sudah berbaring di ranjang yang sekarang ditempati oleh umma, ditusuk oleh berbagai macam jarum dan dimasukan berbagai macam selang demi menjaga agar jantungku terus berdetak.

Setelah kejadian itu, pria itu, Jung Yunho, yang ternyata adalah ayah kandungku selama ini, menghajarku membabi buta. Tubuhku yang waktu itu juga terluka meski tidak parah, tak menyurutkan amarahnya dan dia langsung memukulku berkali-kali. Saat itu aku tidak membalas pukulannya sama sekali, aku tidak berani untuk membela diriku sendiri karena baru kali itu aku merasakan pukulan yang dia layangkan kepadaku bukan karena dia marah, tapi lebih karena dia kecewa.

Alasan lain aku tak membalasnya juga karena ketika dia memukulku, wajahnya basah oleh airmata. Appa lebih terpukul daripada aku karena saat itu appa baru saja bisa berkumpul kembali dengan umma setelah belasan tahun terpisah karena keadaan mereka berdua. Dan ironisnya, anak yang dia pikir akan menyatukan mereka berdua, anak yang dia harapkan mampu menjadi anak kebanggaannya, justru yang menjadi penyebab cinta yang dia jaga selama ini hancur. Terlebih lagi, saat Siwon ahjussi yang sahabat umma dan baru ketahuan kemudian juga merupakan sahabat appa, mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak kandung appa Yunho. Mendapati kenyataan itu, tubuhku langsung membeku begitu saja.

Kejadian itu terus membayangiku. Saat itu, aku sama sekali bukan Changmin yang selalu memberontak. Saat itu, tubuhku benar-benar kaku, aku bahkan melupakan bahwa aku membenci appaku dan memanggilnya appa ketika dia menangis karena kondisi umma. Aku pun ikut menangis mmelihat dia terpuruk seperti itu. Aku pikir hatiku tidak akan lebih hancur ketika menyaksikan pemandangan appaku yang menangis, tapi ternyata aku salah. Hatiku remuk tak berbentuk lagi ketika Siwon ahjussi, sahabat appa, menceritakan kisah sebenarnya dari umma dan appa.

Ketika Siwon ahjussi menceritakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, aku baru tahu mengapa tidak ada seorang pun yang menyalahkan umma ketika umma bersama dengan appa Yunho, bahkan appa Shim juga mengetahui kebenaran antara mereka berdua. Karenaya, sekarang aku mengerti mengapa aku disebut anak durhaka. Masih jelas di ingatanku bagaimana murka dan kecewanya appa kala mengetahui peristiwa yang menimpa umma. Hari itu adalah hari semua kebenaran terungkap.

**Flashback**

"Anak kurang ajar! Anak tidak tahu diri! Apa ini balasanmu terhadap orang yang melahirkan dan menyayangimu selama ini hah?!" teriak Jung Yunho yang mengaku sebagai ayahku itu terus memukul wajahku.

Kami sekarang berada di rumah sakit, tepatnya di depan pintu ruang gawat darurat. Yunho datang dengan wajah yang panik dan ketika dia mendengar apa yang terjadi dan iris matanya menangkap sosokku, dia langsung menjadi marah. Tanpa basa-basi, Yunho melayangkan tinjunya ke wajahku bertubi-tubi sambil meneriakkan kata 'tidak tahu diri', 'anak durhaka' dan sebagainya.

Aku menerima itu semua karena aku tahu itu benar. Aku hanya bisa pasrah, meski aku merasakan sakit karena lukaku belum mongering benar, aku tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Aku pasrah dengan tindakan Yunho yang terus menghajarku. Beruntung ada seseorang yang langsung memegangi Yunho ketika menilai Yunho sudah berlebihan.

"Yun! Sudah Yun! Dia itu anakmu! Anak kandungmu! Jae akan sedih jika kau terus memukulnya seperti itu!" lerai Siwon ahjussi memegangi kedua lengan Yunho.

Deg! Deg! Jantungku berdetak dengan keras kala Siwon ahjussi mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak kandung Yunho. Omong kosong apa ini?! Mana mungkin pria itu adalah ayah kandungku?! Ayahku adalah appa Shim bukan dia?! Anak kandung? Aku anak kandung Yunho?!

"Anak kandung?" tanyaku lirih. Aku tak bisa percaya dengan pendengaranku sendiri. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak mau menerima kenyataan yang tiba-tiba datang dalam hidupku.

_Tidak! Tidak! Appa kandungku adalah Appa Shim. Bukan Jung Yunho! Bukan!_ Teriak batinku membantah semuanya. Terus dan terus aku menolak berita mengejutkan ini. Aku tidak mau menerimanya karena itu berarti aku telah…

Ketika mataku beradu dengan mata basah Yunho, saat arah pandangku melihat wajah basah Yunho dan betapa terpukulnya dia, entah kekuatan dari mana, entah otak atau hatiku yang bicara, aku merasakan kesedihan yang sama yang dia rasakan. Terlebih ketika Yunho jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit sesaat setelah Siwon ahjussi melepas genggamannya, lalu menangis keras dan berteriak memanggil nama umma, hatiku ikut teriris melihatnya.

"Jae… hiks…hiks… Jae, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi… Tuhan… Jae… Siwon bagaimana ini? Ak…aku… aku belum membahagiakan dia. Aku belum bisa Siwon… Bagaimana ini…" ucapnya terus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Yunho terlihat benar-benar hancur.

Melihat keadaan Yunho seperti itu, Siwon ahjussi mendekatinya dan membantu Yunho berdiri dan mendudukannya di sebuah kursi tunggu. Siwon ahjussi memegang bahu Yunho dan mencoba menyemangatinya.

"Sabar Yun, sabar. Ini cobaan dari-Nya. Kau harus kuat! Kau harus kuat demi Jaejoong! Kau juga harus kuat demi Changmin!"

Aku menunduk mendengar perkataan Siwon ahjussi. Perkataan yang membuat Yunho berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan berhenti memanggil nama umma. Yunho menatap Siwon sebelum menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Yunho membuka kembali matanya sambil menghapus airmatanya lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu gawat darurat. Hanya berdiri di depannya dan menatap ke dalam, mungkin berharap mendapatkan kabar baik dari dokter perihal keadaan umma.

Yunho yang ditemani oleh Siwon ahjussi terus berdiri disana sampai aku memberanikan diri memanggil Yunho. Aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang seharusnya aku ucapkan kepadanya ketika hatiku mulai percaya jika pria yang selalu aku bantaj ucapannya itu, saat hatiku mengatakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon ahjussi itu adalah kenyataan. Yunho adalah appaku.

"Appa…" panggilku pelan. Appa, ya aku akan memanggilnya appa mulai sekarang dan itu juga berlaku untuk umma. Aku menunggu reaksinya. Aku terus menunggu karena dia sama sekali tak menjawabku. Dia terus menatap ke dalam ruang gawat darurat.

"Appa…" sekali lagi namun masih belum dibalas olehnya sampai aku tak sanggup lagi menerima kenyataan bahwa appaku sepertinya mulai membenciku. Airmataku mengalir keluar dan dengan takut-takut aku melangkah mendekatinya.

"Appa… hiks… hikss… Ap…appa, ma… maafkan Minnie…" sahutku sambil terisak. Mungkin karena isakanku atau karena darah memang lebih kenatal daripada air, akhirnya Appa mulai menolehkan wajahnya menatapku. Kondisinya tak berbeda jauh denganku, hanya saja airmata appa masih tidak berhasil lolos meski kedua matanya berair.

"Appa…" panggilku lagi. Hatiku semakin terbebani dengan penyesalan ketika aku menatap matanya yang menatapku dengan penuh kekecewaan. Namun, appa masih berbaik hati dengan meraih tubuhku lalu memelukku erat.

"Kemarilah Min." Tangisku meledak saat aku merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan appa. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya seraya terus meminta maaf.

"Appa… Appa… Maafkan Min… hiks…hiks… Maafkan Min…"

"Appa tahu nak, appa tahu. Maafkan appa juga. Maafkan appa yang tidak jujur kepadamu. Sshh… Sudahlah Min, laki-laki jangan menangis."

"Appa… Umma, appa…"

"Umma baik-baik saja sayang. Kau harus percaya itu. Kau harus percaya." Itu adalah pelukan pertama dan terakhirnya kepadaku karena setelah mendapat kabar bahwa umma koma, appa berubah menjadi dingin seakan aku tak pernah ada.

**End Flashback**

Aku memasuki kamar umma perlahan. Aku tidak ingin mengusik appa yang tertidur di kursi dekat ranjang umma sambil terus memegangi tangan kurus dan pucat miliknya. Aku mendekati ranjang umma dan menatap wajahnya. Bayangan umma yang berlumuran darah takkan pernah lepas dari ingatanku. Tubuhnya yang sekarang terbaring lemah tak berdaya ini adalah akibat perbuatanku. Hal itu yang akan terus membayangi hidupku.

Jika umma pergi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa menebus semua kesalahanku jika umma harus pergi. Bagaimana aku bisa membalas semua kasih sayangnya kepadaku jika dia meninggalkan aku. Bagaimana aku bisa membahagiakannya seperti dia telah membahagiakan aku karena telah melahirkan aku sebagai anaknya.

Aku berjalan memutar sedikit agar aku berada di seberang dari tempat appa tertidur. Perlahan aku menyentuh jari-jari umma. Aku berdoa kepada Tuhan agar dia mau berbelas kasih kepadaku, berbelas kasih kepada appa, dan berbelas kasih kepada umma.

Tuhan, aku tahu aku tak pantas meminta apapun darimu setelah apa yang aku perbuat kepada ibuku sendiri, tapi aku mohon selamatkan umma. Kau boleh mengambil nyawaku jika memang itu adalah harga yang pantas untuk kehidupan umma. Umma masih belum bisa berbahagia dengan appa. Mereka belum bisa bersama, jadi aku mohon jangan renggut umma dari appa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tuhan, tanpa umma, aku dan juga appa tidak akan bisa bertahan. Kami rapuh tanpa umma. Umma adalah lentera hidup kami berdua maka biarkan dia terus bersinar agar kami bisa melihat jalan kehidupan kami.

Tuhan, aku menyayangi umma, Aku tak rela jika harus berpisah dengannya. Jika umma pergi maka salah satu sayapku akan patah. Kumohon tuhan, jangan ambil umma. Jangan…

Aku lalu melangkah menjauhi ranjang umma dan bergerak ke arah sofa di sudut ruangan. Aku terus memperhatikan umma sampai mataku tertutup dan aku tertidur.

"Minnie…" aku tersentak mendengar suara umma memanggilku. Umma bangun? Umma telah sadar? Aku langsung mendekati umma dan membelai wajahnya, memastikan apakah benar apa yang telah aku lihat sekarang.

"Umma? Umma?! Umma! Ya, umma. Ini Minnie, umma. Ini Minnie. Ini…hikss…hikss…Min…Minnie." Aku menangis bahagia karena akhirnya umma sadar juga. Umma hanya tersenyum melihat aku menangis senang. Dia dengan tangannya yang lembut, menelusuri wajahku seakan berusaha memahat rupaku di dalam ingatan melalui sentuhannya.

"Minnie, putra umma yang tampan." Aku sedikit janggal dengan nada bicara umma yang terdengar sehat. Aku heran karena mana mungkin umma langsung sehat seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak perduli, yang penting sekarang umma sudah siuman. Kami pasti akan bersatu lagi. Aku, umma dan appa. Menyadari bahwa keluarga kami akan bahagia dan bersama lagi, tangisanku semakin menjadi.

"Um…umma…"

"Jangan menangis sayang. Umma tidak mau melihatmu bersedih. Minnie umma harus selalu tersenyum."

"Umma…"

"Minnie, jaga appa ya sayang. Minnie harus jadi anak berbakti. Jangan buat appa sedih lagi. Appa itu sayang sekali sama Minnie, sayang sekali. Karena terlalu sayang, appa harus rela meninggalkan Minnie dan umma. Jadi Minnie sekarang harus membalas rasa sayng appa kepada Minnie. Minnie harus sayang sama appa."

"Ya, umma…"

"Anak pintar. Umma sayang sekali sama Minnie. Minnie itu harta umma yang tidak ternilai. Putra kebanggaan umma. Minnie segalanya buat umma."

"Umma…?"

"Minnie segalanya buat umma. Jaga diri Minnie. Umma akan selalu ada di hati Minnie. Umma akan selalu menjaga Minnie. Umma sayang Minnie."

"Umma?" aku bingung ketika semua menjadi putih dan umma tiba-tiba menghilang setelah mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangiku. Ada apa ini?!

"Umma?!" aku coba memanggilnya lagi beberapa kali sampai akhirnya aku berteriak,

"UMMA!" dan terbangun dari tidurku.

Mimpi. Tadi adalah mimpi. Ternyata aku tertidur di sofa dan bermimpi umma sadar. Aku masih mengingat mimpi itu seakan mimpi itu nyata. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku sampai bermimpi seperti itu. Mimpi sedih yang menyatakan bahwa umma mendatangiku untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Mimpi itu masih teringang jelas di benakku. Entah kenapa aku menjadi takut. Aku lalu segera berdiri dan mendekati umma. Semakin mendekati ranjang, aku semakin panik karena telingaku mendengar satu suara yang sama sekali tidak ingin aku dengar. Mungkin aku pernah ingin mendengarnya tapi tidak sekarang, tidak sekarang. Aku tidak mau mendengar satu suara yaitu bunyi nada _flat_ dari mesin pendeteksi detak jantung.

"Umma?" panggilku panik sambil mengusap-usap pipi pucat ummaku.

"Umma?!" panggilku lebih keras sambil mengguncang bahu umma. Panggilanku membuat appa terbangun, tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku juga tidak perduli jika guncanganku bisa menyakiti umma. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah agar umma memberikan reaksi.

Apa saja yang membuatku yakin bahwa umma masih ada. Tapi semua itu sia-sia karena umma hanya diam membisu. Dadanya tidak turun dan juga tidak naik. Umma terbujur kaku di ranjangnya. Meski satu senyum terindah yang pernah aku lihat dari umma menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Tapi itu tidak berarti jika umma, umma yang sangat aku sayangi telah tiada.

Appa juga terkejut mendapati keadaan umma seperti ini. Dengan cepat dia berlari keluar memanggil dokter padahal sebenarnya bisa saja dia memanggil dokter dari dalam kamar. Appa mungkin terlalu panik sehingga lupa.

Sedangkan aku, aku masih mengguncang-guncang tubuh umma. Aku masih berusaha agar umma terbangun. Aku masih berusaha agar mimpiku tadi tidak menjadi kenyataan, mimpi saat umma mengatakan selamat tinggal.

"Umma… Jangan bercanda umma… Ini tidak lucu… Min tidak tertawa loh umma, Min justru menangis sekarang…"

"…"

"Umma… Tolong jangan hukum Min seperti ini… Hiks… Min…Minnie memang anak nakal, tapi Min minta maaf umma… Min…hiks…hiks… Min janji akan jadi anak baik."

"Changmin…" suara appa terdengar memilukan. Rupanya dia sudah kembali dengan dokter dan suster. Namun entah kenapa mereka semua tidak mendekati umma dan hanya mematung, menyaksikan betapa rapuhnya aku sekarang. Aku yang sudah tak bisa lagi membendung limpahan airmata yang membasahi wajahku.

"Umma… hiks…hiks… Umma boleh tampar Min jika memang umma marah sama Min. Umma boleh pukul Min sampai umma puas, tapi…"

"Minnie! Sudah nak. Ummamu sudah pergi." Sahut appa lemas karena melihat keadaanku yang menyedihkan. Dia berusaha meraih tubuhku agar menjauhi umma tapi aku menepisnya dan terus memegangi tubuh umma.

"Tidak appa… Umma hanya marah sama Min, makanya…makanya umma…"

"Oh Tuhan, Changmin jangan seperti ini sayang…"

"Tidak appa… Lihat, umma pasti akan bangun sebentar lagi lalu tertawa karena sudah berhasil mengerjai kita… hahaha… betul begitu bukan umma… hahaha… pasti umma akan bangun appa, makanya appa sabar saja…" Aku tertawa dalam tangisku. Aku terus menolak kenyataan pahit bahwa umma sudah pergi. Bahwa umma sudah bersama dengan Tuhan sekarang. Bahwa umma sudah terlepaskan dari penderitaannya. Aku menolak itu semua karena aku tidak sanggup menghadapinya sehingga aku menganggap bahwa umma sedang menjahiliku. Oh Tuhan, andaikan saja itu benar.

"Changmin… Sudah nak, sudah…" aku dapat merasakan pelukan appa ditubuhku. Dia memeluk dari samping sambil sesekali tangan besarnya mengusap rambutku. Merasakan pelukan appa ditubuhku, aku serasa diingatkan kembali mengapa umma bisa pergi dariku. Tubuhku melemas, tangan yang memegang umma sedari tadi ikut terlepas, dan jika tidak dipeluk oleh appa, mungkin aku sudah terduduk di lantai ruangan itu.

"Umma… Umma… Umma…" hanya kata itu yang mampu aku ucapkan. Pandanganku kosong, pikiranku kosong, hatiku kosong. Hampa. Itu yang kurasakan setelah aku menyadari bahwa aku telah membunuh ibu kandungku sendiri.

"Appa…" panggilku membuat appa menatapku. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan menatap appa dengan perasaan bersalah. Karena aku, dia sekarang terpisah dengan cinta sejatinya. Karena aku, appa tidak mungkin lagi bisa bersama dengan umma dan berbahagia. Aku merenggutnya dari pria di depanku ini. Aku, anaknya sendiri.

"Appa, ma…maafkan Minnie. Min…Minnie yang sudah membunuh umma. Minnie yang sudah membuat appa sedih. Pada…padahal umma sudah membuat Minnie berjanji agar Minnie menjaga appa, agar Minnie menyayangi appa. Tapi, Minnie sudah berbuat yang sebaliknya…"

"Minnie, ini bukan salahmu. Maafkan sikap appa belakangan ini, tapi kau harus mengerti, bahwa ummamu pergi karena takdir…"

"Appa… Umma per…pergi tanpa mendengar Minnie bilang bahwa Minnie sayang sama umma… Bagaimana ini appa… Minnie… Minnie… Argh! Umma…"

"Changmin, tenanglah… Changmin!"

"Umma… Umma… Minnie harus bisa membangunkan Umma… Umma…"

"Oh Tuhan…" rintihan appaku tidak terdengar lagi di telingaku. Semua suara sudah tak bisa masuk kedalam pikiranku. Yang bisa kudengar adalah suaraku sendiri yang terus memanggil umma, memanggil namanya agar dia mau menjemputku saja. Aku tak bisa seperti ini. Aku tak bisa!

"UMMA!"

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Sebab ku sayang dia_

_Sebab ku kasihi dia_

_Sebab ku tak rela_

_Tak s'lalu bersama_

_Ku rapuh tanpa dia_

_Seperti kehilangan harap_


End file.
